


The First and (Hopefully, Not) Last Time

by therealmnemo



Series: Dirty Thirty [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day Dirty, Angst and Porn, Come Eating, Emotions, Light Angst, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Standing Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: On the night before leaving for Skyhold, Hawke wants to be with her lovers one last time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328558) by [therealmnemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo). 



> [30 Day OT3 Challenge: Dirty ](http://fenri.tumblr.com/post/139925382826/30-day-otp-challenge-dirty) 
> 
> Day 2: By the bed, not on it. 
> 
> (I kind of cheated, about 2/3 of them end up on the edge of the bed for a bit)

Genesis cradles the last wine bottle with her hand beside her face as Fenris takes Ginger outside for their evening walk. She smiles at his nightly ritual. With three people cooped up in this single-room farmhouse, it is his way of preserving his solitude.

When the door closes behind them her gaze settles on Anders. He is sitting on the small fur outstretched between the bed and the fireplace. The nights are cold, but between the heat of the fire and the buzz of the wine he starts to peel off his layers of clothing. His tunic joins his jacket in a pile at the foot of their bed. She watches him fiddle with the laces of his trousers when it hits her--

She’s leaving tomorrow.

When did this day sneak up on her? She tightens her grip on the bottle and her eyes meet Anders’ own, shining golden in the firelight. There wasn’t enough time now.

They hadn’t been intimate in weeks. Neither she and Anders or Fenris and herself. The three of them found peace in each other since Kirkwall, but it was Genesis they stayed for. She didn’t know if it was something they talked about in private, but some days one of them would make an excuse to stay in town and the other would be waiting for Genesis to return. She was sure that Anders would at least be amenable to sharing their time with Fenris but could never bring herself to broach the topic.

The case of wine she brought home this afternoon made much more sense in context.

She releases the empty bottle and pushes away from the table.

Anders’ eyes follow her movements, and with a lopsided grin he asks, “Something you want, love?”

Genesis feels the flush of her skin, feels the heat start from the smile on her face down to the sway of her knees. It’s too hot. She stands and tries to remove her tunic with grace, but the wine has dulled her usual nimble movements. She doesn’t try to hold back the giggle that escapes as the tunic gets caught in her hair.

A pair of warm hands hold her hips steady as she finally wins the battle with her clothing. She looks up to see Anders biting his lip in an attempt to keep from laughing.

“‘m a good rogue,” she mumbles before hiding her face in his chest. Her arms wrap around his waist. He’s finally filled out since Kirkwall, thank the Maker.  

This time he can’t help himself. She feels the laugh more than hears it. “I know love, but let me help you.”

His hands leave her hips and fingertips glide up her sides before meeting the edge of her breastband. Long fingers make quick work of removing it, but it’s still not quick enough.

With her forehead still pressed to his chest she looks down to watch her hands work at the laces of his trousers. Thankfully, her fingers don’t fail her and she pulls his trousers and smalls together to the floor. Anders steps out of them and crouches to the floor to meet her.

He reaches out and holds her face in his hands. “Fenris will be back soon.” His thumbs trace her cheekbones. Eyes darkened with arousal search her own.

She leans into the the touch, gives her head a slight shake. “Don’t care, want you both tonight.”

Anders takes a moment to weigh her words before standing once more. He pulls Genesis to her feet and steadies her before divesting her of her own trousers and smalls. As she steps out of the pile at her feet, the heat of the fire warms her skin. Anders makes his way back up her body; hands sliding up the back of her legs; mouth kissing her feet, knees, thighs. When he reaches the thick scar across her abdomen, he traces it lightly with his lips. Her breath hitches, this act never fails to send shivers down her spine.

He grabs the back of her thighs as he returns to his feet. When he lifts, Genesis wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, her backside resting against his cock. When she looks down at him, she’s distracted by the the silver threading through his reddish-blonde locks. She shifts to run a hand through his hair at the temple and realizes she may never see it turn white. There’s a good chance she may not return.

The hand in Anders’ hair pulls him in for a desperate kiss. She can feel the muscles in his arms pull taut as he starts walking towards the bed. A small whine escapes her lips and she moves her free hand to his chest, pushing him to stay where he is. Confusion clouds his face as Genesis lifts her hips only to sink down on his length. She watches as his eyes close and a moan escapes his parted lips, and when he’s filled her completely she rests her head on his shoulder. She holds onto him like it’s the last time.

“Just hold me,” she whispers in his ear.

Anders leans back slightly and begins to thrust, slow and deep. He turns his face and Genesis catches his lips again. The wine, the fire, the friction. Their bodies are slick with sweat. He’s everywhere, holding her, inside her. She feels safe. Years may have passed since the first night he came to her bed, but the intensity of their lovemaking has never wavered.

His kisses drift down her jaw and settle between her neck and shoulder. She holds on for dear life as he speeds up his thrusts. His ragged breath is warm on her collarbone. Every snap of his hips draws another staccato moan she stifles against his neck.

“Oh, love…” he whispers to her skin.

“Please, Anders…”

She’s lost in the sensation of Anders’ peak. The primal shout of his release, the pulse of his cock, the warmth of his seed deep inside. Her name is the Chant on his lips. When Anders’ arms rise to hold tight around her waist, she barely registers the hands that replace them under her thighs.

His lips brush against her forehead as he slowly pulls out, pulls away.

Genesis' eyes fly open in panic. She's not ready to let go, not ready to leave the comfort and safety of his arms. She grabs his forearms, feeling empty and exposed.

He holds her arms loosely in return, guiding her to lean back. Concern briefly occupies his gaze, but his voice is soft, comforting, “Hush, love, we’ve got you.” He looks over her shoulder, giving a small nod.

When she relaxes her grip, Anders settles her hands on the forearms supporting her thighs. She looks down to see the lyrium lined fingers holding her up and open behind her knees. The reality that both of them are with her in this moment finally sinks in.

“Fen..” she whispers, leaning back against his chest and shaking, suddenly nervous through the wine-soaked haze.

Fenris presses a line of kisses up the line of her neck before nuzzling behind her right ear. “If this is what you want, I am with you. We are with you.”

Genesis melts into his hold as she feels the vibration of his voice, the warmth of his breath on her neck, the heat of his cock sliding against her center.

Anders leans in the kiss the other side of her neck, sliding his fingertips down her spread thighs. He trails down to cup her ass with one hand lifting her gently. The other stops to rub her clit with his thumb with a few slow circles before drifting down to Fenris’ cock. After a grunt of approval from Fenris, Anders takes him in hand to press him into Genesis, letting her body ease down to envelop him.

Even slick with arousal and Anders’ spend, she hisses at the intrusion, the difference in girth apparent now. She lets go of Fenris’ arms to wrap her own around Anders once more. This is everything, her entire world. Inside her, around her, in her hands. Her fingers wrap in long blonde hair, dig into straining biceps.  She feels Fenris press his forehead to her back as his arms lift her in tandem with forceful thrusts. Anders encircles her waist tightly with one arm and presses his body between her splayed thighs. The other hand resumes teasing her and Fenris where they're joined as he mouths and licks up the line of her throat.

She’s close, and her body is shaking in anticipation. The telltale tingling on the tips of Anders’ fingers herald the incoming jolt of electricity that will send her over the edge. She pulls Anders’ head back to kiss him as he moans while Fenris’ panting becomes erratic, breath warm against her spine.

And for one brief second, through the haze of lust and alcohol, there is a moment of clarity. They haven't been together with her before, that means…

It happens so fast. The current jumps from Anders’ fingers to her center and her hips roll and her body tightens around Fenris in her climax. Fenris joins her, being affected by the jolt as well, coming with a forceful shout and pushing inside as far as possible. Her skin tingles where she knows Fenris’ markings are alight.  

In this same moment, Anders shouts in surprise and Genesis' eyes fly open. His knees have given out as he curls forward, bringing her and Fenris down with him. Thankfully, Fenris has the wherewithal to pull her backwards and he catches the end of the bed with her legs spread over his knees. Anders barely hangs onto her hands as his knees hit his pile of clothing on the floor.

There's a tense silence when Anders finally looks up with wide eyes at her and then over her shoulder. Fenris chuckles in her ear and crosses his arms around her chest. Genesis takes in the sight of Anders on his knees, his cock is flush and straining again already, a feat even for his Warden stamina. She wants to laugh at this serendipitous moment, but instead she feels the warmth of tears running down her face as she realizes this is just one more thing she’s found out too late.

When she leans forward to stroke him to completion he stops her by running a finger down her jaw to her chin, lifting her face to meet his gaze.

“No love, I'm fine. You know I'm easy like that.” He gives her an assuring wink and crawls forward to push her back against Fenris again. “I want to taste you,” his eyes flick up over her shoulder briefly, sharing a slight nod with Fenris, “taste us. One more for us, love.”

Fenris leans back on one arm, holding her firmly across her chest with the other, cupping her breast gently and grazing the nipple with his thumb. Anders leans between their legs and gives her hip a squeeze before dipping down to nip at her inner thigh. Her hips rock in response, pushing back against her human restraints. The sound of Anders’ hand sliding over his cock is soon joined by the obscene noise of his tongue lapping up the spend leaking from her.

He stops abruptly and she whines in response. “Next time, you’ll have to try this Fen, there’s nothing better...” he trailed off back between her folds, lapping and teasing her clit. Her body continues the climb and and Fen rolls his hips under her.

Fenris’ voice is gentle purr in her ear, “Let go, Genesis.” When his teeth pull on the lobe it she feels the sensation down in her toes as they curl. The next time Anders’ tongue flicks her clit is like the crash of her flasks in battle; she shatters and cries out. His answering groan signals that he’s joining her in bliss but continues lapping, following her hips as they curl up to escape the assault against her oversensitive sex.

Finally, Genesis comes down. She whimpers as she reaches to pull Anders up to kiss him with desperation, to share something she might not have the chance to share again. Fenris lifts her legs to pull them across his lap, letting her catch her breath before gathering her in his arms and claiming her lips for his own. She feels the smile he can’t contain in his kisses and savors every last one.

The kisses turn into cuddling, with Fenris guiding Genesis up the bed and under the covers, Anders joining them by sliding in behind her. After a few light kisses on her shoulder and soft affections murmured against her skin, she feels Anders’ arm relax around her waist. Fenris holds her gaze as he cradles her face.  

“Thank you,” she whispers. She knows her face betrays how upset she is that it’s the only thing she can think to say.

Her eyes close as Fenris leans in to place a soft kiss on each one, and she wonders if they have any idea of what tomorrow will bring.

 

* * *

 

Genesis waits until both her lovers are sound asleep before she carefully extricates herself from their hold. It does not take long for her to dress, to find her rucksack in the dark, to pack it with the items she planned to take for months. She fiddles with a single sheet of paper containing sparse details of where she’s going and assurances that she’ll contact them soon.

Maker, but she hopes she’ll come back to them soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Aka: The Night before Left Behind and the night Anders knocked up Hawke.


End file.
